Love in the park
by dax0042
Summary: Like the tile says. Give me reviews, good or bad.


I always knew I would find true love. True love can never be bought with money,

not with black mail, or with force. I Sasha La Fleur has found the love of my life.

Charlie Barkin. The lovable guardian angel who helped my owner David. At first I

didn't like Charlie, maybe because I was all ways pushed around by the guys that

only wanted me out of lust. I soon found out that Charlie wasn't like the others.

Soon I fell in love with Charlie and then he had to save all the dogs from heaven from

the evil Hellcat Red. Charlie risked his life to save us from Red and it was the hardest

thing to say good bye to Charlie when he had to go back to heaven. I prayed to the

God of creation to let me have Charlie back. It was a dream come true when Charlie

came back form heaven. Charlie came back in a ball of flame, with new a lease on

life, and the real truth why he came back. He had come back because he loved me

and wanted me to be his wife. With David safe at home and with his family, Charlie

and I became part of their family, and I could never be happier.

It was now a week after Charlie had come back to be with Sasha and that morning

Charlie was asleep at the foot of Davids bed, and Sasha was asleep next to Charlie.

When the morning light came through the window Sasha felt all warm inside, she felt

like a new dog. Sasha slowly turned her head to see Charlie still asleep, but she knew

how to wake Charlie up. Sasha kissed Charlie on the cheek and with a sweet voice

she whispered into Charlie ear. "Time to get up, Charlie." with a yawn Charlie got up,

with a smile on his face he leaned in and gave Sasha a passionate kiss. The kiss

lasted for about two minuets, when they drew back from the kiss Charlie told Sasha

that he loved her. Sasha loved what she heard, Charlie never lied about his love for

Sasha. "I love you to, Charlie." Sasha said as she rubbed her head against his. "I

gotta get the paper for David's dad." "I'll wait for you in the kitchen and then we'll take

David to school." Sasha said as Charlie went to get the paper. After Charlie got the

paper he and Sasha took David to school. "So long Sasha. So long Charlie." Said

David as he gave them a hug. "Work hard David." Charlie and Sasha said at the

exact same time. Sasha and Charlie then decided to spend some time in the park, as

they headed for the park, Charlie smelled something sweet and powerful. Charlie

knew what that smell was, Sasha was in heat, but Charlie wasn't trying to make a

move on Sasha. "I know you can tell that I'm in heat, but if your not ready to have kids

I can wait until your ready to have kids." Sasha said as she nuzzled Charlie. Charlie

then knew what both he and Sasha wanted, they wanted a family, and they knew that

they were ready for sex. When they got to the park, they found a small spot were they

could mate without being bothered. "Oh, Charlie you have no idea how long I wanted

to do this."Sasha said as getting kissed on the neck by Charlie. Charlie then pushed

Sasha on her back so he could give her the best he had. Charlie slowly kissed,

nibbled, and licked his way down Sasha's body. Sasha trembled at the pleasure she

was getting from Charlie's tongue. When Charlie reached Sasha now wet lips, he

took in the sent of Sasha's heat.

It was so good to Charlie that his dork was as had as steel. Sasha saw this, but was

to shocked to say a thing. Charlie knew his wife had never seen his dork before, but

he knew he would have to go slow for her because it was her first time mating. But now

it was time for them to mate and seal the deal. Charlie suddenly had a idea, but would

Sasha let him do it? "Sasha?" Charlie asked with a smile. "Yes what is it Charlie?" Sasha

said turning to face Charlie. "Would you mind being taken wile lying on your back?"

Asked Charlie. Without a saying a thing Sasha rolled on to her back, so they could mate

in a new dogy stile. Charlie slow got onto Sasha and pushed is dork into her womanhood

taking her virginity. Sasha was in pain, but was also in pure bliss. Charlie thrust himself

deeper and deeper into Sasha. "Faster. Harder." Sasha moaned as Charlie kept thrusting

into Sasha. The insides of Sasha were burning with pleasure as began to cum a little on

Charlie's dork, which only made him go faster. Charlie felt his knot trying to go into Sasha,

but he wanted it to last. When he and Sasha felt it was time Charlie pushed his knot into

Sasha. When that happened Charlie's seep shot into Sasha's womb, and within her womb

new life began to grow inside of her. When they were done mating. They then saw it was

time go get David. Nine mounts later Sasha gave birth to six pups, and Charlie could

never be happier.

THE END.

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, BUT THIS WAS A HARD ON TO DO. SO TELL ME HOW I DID.


End file.
